


Dynamite Drabbles

by CherryblossomBucks



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Mentions of the rest of the Elite, Vague Conversations/Thoughts About Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryblossomBucks/pseuds/CherryblossomBucks
Summary: A collection of drabbles written after various episodes of Dynamite.(It's mostly Matt Jackson being secretly unhinged, bc gdi aew give me back my awful gremlin bucks and also wtf happened to matt wanting to Literally Murder nakazawa??)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. February 29th, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> After the Young Bucks vs Omega & Page tag tirle match would have been an excellent time for the Bucks to turn heel.

Matt is pacing their tiny locker room, and Nick has no idea how he has the energy. There’s an ice pack taped to his shoulder and his back must be killing him – Nick wishes he would go back to the trainer’s room and have it worked on again, but he knows Matt wouldn’t want to be away from the producer’s desk for too long. Cody’s match is coming up, so they need to get out there and take over for him, but Nick feels like he’ll never be able to get out of the chair he slumped down into as soon as they got back. Maybe Matt fears the same thing and that’s why he’s keeping on his feet.  
  
Suddenly, Matt whirls to face him, and Nick instantly recognizes the look in his eyes.  
  
“Matt, no,” he says before Matt even has the chance to suggest anything.  
  
“Why not?” Matt challenges, crossing his arms.  
  
“We run a company; we can’t go to jail.”  
  
Matt rolls his eyes, “We ran ROH and PWG, and we didn’t last time.”  
  
“Not like this, and Cole got resurrected in the end,” Nick suppresses a shiver at the thought of it but continues, “No body, no crime. But remember the Joey Ryan thing?”  
  
Matt’s frown turns a shade more pouty, and Nick knows he has him. He goes in for the kill, “Besides, Kenny’d be upset.”  
  
Matt’s shoulders droop with a huff, and Nick allows himself a wry smirk at the irony of Kenny disapproving of murder. Things sure had changed in the past three years.  
  
“He has to go,” Matt insists, but there’s an uncertainty to his voice, a question in his eyes.  
  
“I’m not arguing that, but we can’t kill him.” Seeing Matt disappointed at being told he’s not allowed to literally kill anyone sends a dangerous thrill through Nick, a mere suggestion of a rush he hasn’t felt in so long.  
  
“So what, then?”  
  
“He wants to go, so why don’t we let him?” Matt’s stance shifts at the suggestion, turning into real annoyance, but Nick cuts him off before he can start to argue, a sharp grin growing on his face, “Of course, we’ll give him a good send-off party, like we’ve always done.”  
  
Matt stares at him for a second, eyes widening slightly. “The fans’ll be pissed.”  
  
Nick snorts, “And they wouldn’t be at murder? Anyway, did you hear them tonight? They’re already pissed.”  
  
The smile slowly spreading on Matt’s lips makes him look hungry, feral, and Nick hadn’t realized how much he missed this until now, when Matt says the phrase that has defined so much of their career until now. “So, we lean into it.”


	2. March 18th, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Matt Hardy can debut at AEW, Matt Jackson has to pay him a visit.
> 
> (Broken Matt Hardy is SO hard to write.)

“Matt?” Matt knocks on the doorframe a couple of times before he steps into the room. The piano stops abruptly as Matt Hardy’s head jerks up, and Matt can’t see it, but he’s sure the older man is grinning widely.  
  
“Bucks of Youth!” comes the greeting, and Matt ignores the way the plural stings, “I knew you’d come!”  
  
“Yeah,” Matt sighs, rubbing his neck slightly. Hardy is the same as he was before then, frantic and unhinged. Matt isn’t sure if that’s a good thing. “How’d the whole Zenith thing pan out? Everything okay?”  
  
“Zenith no longer resides in this vessel,” Hardy says as he stands up and turns around, “I am Damascus!”  
  
“Okay,” Matt says slowly, nodding as he looks Hardy up and down – he doesn’t look very different from Zenith, except the streak in his frizzy hair is red now instead of white, and he’s a little older, maybe, but that comes with the three years that have passed. “Uh, good? That was the plan, right?”  
  
“Ye-e-e-es,” Hardy drags out in his almost-laughter way, and Matt isn’t entirely sure he believes him, but that’s a problem for another day, if it even is one. When Matt doesn’t speak again immediately, Hardy seems to really look around for the first time since Matt got there. ”You are alone?” he says, surprised and almost accusing, and Matt swallows, “Where is Nicholas?”  
  
“Nick’s hurt.” The words rush out of Matt, almost slurring together because they hurt too much to say in any other way. Even now Matt has to take a second to compose himself, straightening his back from where it threatened to fold him in on himself and making sure his face doesn’t show anything. Hardy stares at him, so Matt continues, “That’s why I’m here, actually. We’re down a man for Blood & Guts, and I thought I could call in a favor.”  
  
“You would have me at your side for this Trial of Vengeance? You ask my help to Delete the Circle Within?” The slashing motion that Hardy does with his arm and the memories it invokes has a fond smile breaking out on Matt’s face, the first time he’s smiled and meant it since he saw Nick like that, bloodied and broken under the shutter. That memory wipes the smile right of his face again.  
  
“Honestly, aside from Nick and Kenny, you’re probably the person I trust the most right now.” The voice in the back of his head is rising in volume again, the one that asks why he’s even here, why he isn’t with Nick making sure he’s okay, watching over him, or why he isn’t out there already hunting down those bastards that would dare hurt him. He could get their addresses so easily, they would be no match when alone, unprepared, he could get to them, hurt them, maim them, _kill them, **make them pay-**_  
  
Matt takes a shaky breath and starts to repeat his mantra in his head again, the one that has kept him sane these past few months. _Everything is fine, things will sort themselves out, don’t do anything drastic._  
  
Hardy is still staring at him, and Matt stares back while he lets his mantra drown out the voice. Finally, Hardy grins, eyes wild, “I will be there.”


	3. April 1st, 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood & Guts comes along, and Nick is in ringshape.
> 
> (Technically not for the April 1st episode, but the update on Nick had me thinking.)

Postponing Blood & Guts was about the last thing Matt wanted to do. He was desperate to get his hands on Jericho’s crew, to _punish_ the bastards who hurt his brother, but he gets it. The logic makes sense, but he’s itching to hurt, _maim, **kill-**_  
  
He keeps it under wraps. He’s gotten good at it, good enough that not even Kenny can tell how he really feels. He smiles, and plays by the rules, and he waits.  
  
By the time Blood & Guts finally rolls around, Nick is better. They’ve been talking about his in-ring return, maybe he and Matt can finally tag together again the following week, depending on if Matt makes it out in one piece tonight. It’s not a given thing that he does, but he plans on dishing out at least double of what he takes. But Nick is better, and _there_ , and-  
  
-and they find Hangman backstage, unconscious. It must be the drink – there’s a glass in his hand and liquid spilling out of it with the tell-tale smell of alcohol and something else, something sickly sweet that Kenny _swears_ he knows and just can’t place right now. Of course it's the drink, what else would it be? It was only a matter of time until he got drunk enough to pass out before a show, after all. He’ll be out of commission for the entire night.  
  
Nick is quiet as he looks from Adam on the floor to Matt, and Matt almost slips up, almost gives himself away at the familiarity of it, but he wrestles his grin down into a disappointed look, keeps the laughter bubbling up inside of him locked inside as he looks at the other three and shrugs, “I guess we have no choice but to let Nick back into the match.”


End file.
